


They Don't Matter

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierce the Veil fans have a hard time accepting Kellin</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a prompt I got from Wattpad user kelIic! :)

Vic woke up slowly, stretching on the familiar bed and realising he was alone. One look at the clock on his phone showed that it was just past 10 AM. Kellin must have woken up before him.

After a few more stretches and yawns, Vic hauled himself out of the bed. The air in the room was cold compared to the warmth under the covers, and so Vic slipped on a hoodie over his previously t-shirt clad body. He didn’t have the energy to change his clothes yet, so he decided to continue his search for Kellin wearing his pyjama pants.

Making his way to the living room, Vic found Kellin curled up on the couch, still dressed in his pyjamas as well, escaping the coldness by having wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

Kellin didn’t notice Vic approaching, too engrossed in his phone to see Vic walking up to the couch. His face was in a deep frown and he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He was pulled out of them when Vic sat next to him, positioning so that he was facing Kellin.

“What do you have in there that’s keeping you so captivated?” Vic asked, his voice a bit rough from having not yet been used this morning.

“Oh, nothing,” Kellin said, putting his phone away and turning his frown into a faint smile, a smile that didn’t fully convince Vic.

“C’mon, tell me, it’s clearly something.” Vic urged on.

“It’s too early for this,” Kellin said, attempting to stand up from the couch. “Let’s go eat breakfast.”

“I want to know,” Vic said, pulling Kellin back on the couch, holding his hand so he wouldn’t try leaving again. “Something was clearly making you upset.”

Kellin looked at Vic for a moment, his face contemplating and his eyes searching for something. He seemed to make up his mind as he let out a sigh, taking his phone from the coffee table where he had abandoned it earlier and opening it up again.

Vic watched with curiosity as Kellin unlocked his phone, briefly smiling at the cute wallpaper of the two of them together in a beach. Kellin proceeded to go to instagram, searching up the picture of the two of them he had posted last night.

“I woke up and looked at my phone, you were still sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you up so I decided to kill some time and check my notifications,” Kellin said and handed the phone to Vic. “Wasn’t such a good idea after all,” he muttered.

Vic took the phone and was confused at first, not understanding what Kellin meant. That was until he started reading the comments underneath the picture.

Some were positive, some just plain weird, having no correlation with the picture whatsoever. But what surprised Vic was the onslaught of negative comments. The negativity was mostly focused on Kellin, different terms used to insult him and people putting him down almost every way imaginable. A lot of them were also saying that Kellin shouldn’t be dating Vic.

Vic felt a pang of guilt when he read the comments. Kellin wouldn’t need to go through all of this is he wasn’t dating Vic.

After a while Vic couldn’t keep reading anymore, so he exited the app and handed the phone back to Kellin. Now he knew why his boyfriend looked so upset. Anyone would be, if they were put into the situation Kellin was in.

“I had no idea,” Vic said, looking at Kellin who seemed to be awfully interested on the corner of the blanket, fiddling it in his hands and keeping his eyes cast downwards. “I knew there were some haters but I had no idea it was that intense.”

“It wasn’t at first,” Kellin explained, keeping his head down. “The number of comments just grows and grows every day. I just don’t understand what I’ve done to make them treat me like this.”

“You’ve done nothing wrong,” Vic said quickly, making Kellin raise his head and look at him.

“But all the things they’re saying... There must be reasons for why they’re saying what they are,” Kellin rationalised.

“There’s always going to be haters. I love my job but not a day goes by when I don’t see a hateful comment somewhere,” Vic said, trying to make Kellin see that he understood, that he was familiar with the situation and he knew how Kellin felt. “I know it’s not right but it’s just something that comes along with something great. It’s just something you have to get used to in a way. You have to try to focus on all the good comments and ignore the hateful ones.”

“Ignore them?” Kellin asked incredulously. “That might be easier for you, to outweigh one negative comment you have like ten positive comments. It’s pretty easy to ignore the negative one when you see that there’s more people who are on your side. But for me, it’s the opposite way around. Whenever I mention you somewhere, whether it be a tweet or a picture of us in instagram, I get ten hate messages and maybe one positive. The positive ones make me happy, yeah, but they’re not enough to make me ignore the bad ones. Sometimes I think if this is how it’s going to be forever. Are they ever gonna stop? Is this only going to get worse from here? Because I’m not sure if I can take this anymore.”

“What do you mean by that?” Vic asked quickly, worried about where this conversation was heading. God, this wasn’t the direction he imagined this morning to go. “Are you saying we should end this? End us?”

Instead of giving a clear answer, Kellin just looked down and shrugged his shoulders, not sure about what he wanted himself.

“I’m just tired,” Kellin said, finally letting his frustration show and the tears fall from his eyes.

Vic looked at Kellin with a frown on his face, not sure how to make his boyfriend feel better. He hadn’t known that things were taking their toll on Kellin so deeply. Sure, he had seen a negative comment here and there when he himself posted a picture of them, but hadn’t gone over the replies Kellin got on his personal accounts. He had no idea the bullying was this intense.

Carefully, he inched closer to Kellin, opening his arms as an invite for a hug. He wasn’t sure what Kellin thought of him at the moment but he wanted to provide comfort, if only Kellin let him.

Lifting his head from the sound of movement, Kellin saw Vic through the tears that were still falling. Without hesitation, he moved closer, leaning into the warm embrace. Neither of them knew what to say, so they settled for holding each other while Kellin’s sniffles finally faded out and his breathing was getting calmer again.

“We can delete all our social media and as easily as that they all disappear.” Vic said, breaking the silence with his quiet suggestion.

“But I don’t want to get rid of my social media because of them,” Kellin said, mumbling into Vic’s shoulder. “It’s so much more than just the hateful comments, it’s a way of keeping contact with my friends as well. I enjoy the other aspects of it.”

“I know, and the same applies to our relationship as well,” Vic said quietly, letting his hand wander up and down Kellin’s back, trying not to make Kellin upset again. “It’s so much more than what other people think of it. In fact, other people’s opinions have nothing to do with it. What matters is what we think.”

At that, Kellin hugged Vic tighter, thinking about what Vic had said and seeing his point.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but for me you’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me,” Vic continued. “These people don’t know you. What they say isn’t true. They’re just jealous, bitter, and say things purely to hurt you. There’s no truth behind their words and you have to believe me. You’re perfect, don’t let anyone make you feel otherwise.”

It was quiet for a moment before Kellin spoke up.

“I wasn’t really seriously suggesting we break up,” he said, pulling away enough to look Vic in the eyes. “I want you to know that. I’m not ready to throw all this away just because of other people.”

“Thank you,” Vic said, smiling a little.

“Why are you thanking me?” Kellin asked, confused by Vic’s choice of words.

“I know that you wouldn’t need to worry about such a huge amount of hate if you were to date someone else. It’s my so called fans that keep bugging you,” Vic said, bowing his head and fiddling with the fabric on the back of Kellin’s shirt.

“Hey,” Kellin said, dropping his arms from around Vic and moving them on his shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze and looking at Vic with a serious expression. “You don’t need to feel bad for that. It’s absolutely not your fault.”

“Yeah, but…”

“No, you listen me now,” Kellin interrupted before Vic could finish his sentence. “There’s nothing you can do to stop them, you shouldn’t feel bad for things they’re saying to me.”

“Nothing I can do?” Vic said with a thoughtful look on his face.

“What are you thinking?” Kellin asked warily. It looked like Vic had an idea and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

“Wait here,” Vic said and stood up from the couch. He left behind a confused Kellin and headed back to the bedroom, retrieving his phone from the bedside table and going back to his previous place next to Kellin.

Much like Kellin had done moments ago, Vic opened up the instagram app and proceeded to post a new photo. Scrolling through his photo album, he landed on a one where the both of them were smiling brightly. He went to add a caption, addressing the situation and talking about how not-okay sending hate to anyone, whether it was Kellin or anyone else, was.

“Aren’t your fans going to be pissed for you telling them off?” Kellin asked worriedly. He really didn’t want to cause drama between Vic and the fans.

“Pissed? Nah. What they should be is ashamed,” Vic explained, looking over the post once more and being seemingly satisfied with it, as he went to post it. “If someone gets mad about this it’s clearly because they feel a twinge in their conscience. And if someone feels offended by the fact that I’m telling people to treat other people with respect, then I don’t care if they’re offended or not.”

“I guess,” Kellin said, still a bit wary.

“I know,” Vic replied with a reassuring smile. “Now, breakfast?” He stood up and reached his hand for Kellin to take.

“Breakfast,” Kellin agreed, taking Vic’s hand and letting him pull him up. He wasn’t sure if Vic’s post would change things to any direction, but he was learning to see that it didn’t really matter what the other people said. In the end, they didn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe breakfast can be our always


End file.
